


Night Out

by oatsbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Clothed Sex, Crying During Sex, Fairies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Werewolves, Witches (Mentioned), mentions of eating people, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsbit/pseuds/oatsbit
Summary: Noah is Summerdrunk and catches his friend Carlos at the bar. Things get a little frisky.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another unedited first draft of porn. Warnings for slight gore, and mentions of eating people. You know, normal stuff. I really wanted to write CarlosxNoah but both of them are not the type to actually come on to someone so I changed the entire fundamentals of Noah's whole character and blamed it on #justfairythings yEah

Carlos twirled a straw in his drink rather morosely. Brenda and Jefferson insisted that he come out to drink with them, and immediately ditched him with little more than a “Watch our drinks,” thrown over a shoulder. So there he was, sitting in a booth wearing jeans that were way too tight and some lacy crop-top Brenda had thrust on him that showed off his surgical scars. The place reeked, too, and it didn’t take his Wolf blood to know that. The stench of alcohol and sweat and marijuana smoke hung heavily in the air. Even his bright pink cocktail tasted like weed at that point.

Carlos stared off into the crowd, catching a glimpse of Brenda grinding on some random chick. Jefferson was nowhere to be found, which was a little concerning, but Carlos figured the guy could take care of himself. Carlos didn’t know Jefferson that well, since they worked in different areas at the cafe. He did know that Jefferson was a skilled high-content Witch, though, and more than capable of defending himself.

Before Carlos could decide to waste the last 12% of battery on his phone trying to find something to pass the time with, a familiar body slid into the booth next to him.

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time,” Noah grinned, wrapping an arm around Carlos’s shoulders. 

Carlos sighed, taking a large gulp of his drink and instantly regretting it. “Is it that obvious?” he asked after coughing a little bit. 

Noah’s eyes glowed blue in the dim “mood lighting” of the club. “Yes. You smell sour.” He ran his nose along the column of Carlos’s neck.

Carlos squeaked and flinched away. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked in an embarrassingly wavery voice. Noah was normally uptight and mature, it was strange to see him so blunt and tactile.

With effort, Noah pulled away, though his arm stayed around Carlos’s slim shoulders. “It’s Midsummer, we Fairies are summerdrunk,” he said. “I’m sorry if I’m being forward, it’s just that you smell… Delicious.” And with that, Noah returned his face to the crook of Carlos’s neck.

Now, there were a number of reasons that this was not an enjoyable situation, but at the forefront was that Fairies literally ate people, and Noah was a high-content Fairy. While Carlos would normally trust his friend with his life, Carlos was only 7% Wolf, and probably smelled very human to Noah. Another unsavory aspect of this was that generally, during Midsummer and other Fairy festivals, Fairies tended to get… Well,  _ frisky _ . And though neither Carlos nor Noah had ever really expressed and distaste for doing  _ that _ with each other, they still hadn’t crossed that line despite sharing a bed at night. 

Carlos was startled suddenly by Noah sneaking his free hand onto his bare stomach. Damn that crop-top! “Noah, what are you doing?” Carlos tried to sound assertive, but found it hard with his friend’s body pressed up against his.

“Your skin is so soft,” Noah murmured against his neck, and then licked a broad stripe across Carlos’s pulse point. Carlos squeaked, and his heart rate went crazy as he felt sharp teeth scraping against his neck. Suddenly, Noah’s hand dropped from his stomach to his crotch. Carlos sucked in a deep breath of air and his hands shot to Noah’s.

Noah paid him no mind and squeezed his soft penis over his jeans. Carlos whined and doubled over, shoving his forehead into the table and clutching at Noah’s hand, which was now kneading at his rapidly firming flesh.

“N-Noah,” he gasped, unable to stop his hips from rabbiting up into the borderline painful touch. Carlos almost yelped as Noah bit down on his shoulder, but was silenced by several fingers being shoved into his mouth. Noah pulled Carlos closer to him and moved his hand off of his crotch into his curly hair. Noah’s fingers shook slightly as he twined his fingers in Carlos’s curls.  _ He’s holding back, _ Carlos realised.

“Is this okay?” Noah asked, voice rough. Carlos looked up and squinted at his friend’s bright, bright eyes.  _ He’s asking for permission, _ Carlos thought. He nodded as best as he could with Noah’s fingers in his mouth and hair. Apparently that was all Noah needed, because in barely a moment that hand was back on Carlos’s persistent erection, squeezing painfully and stroking blissfully. Carlos dropped his head back to the table, shoving Noah’s fingers deep enough into his throat for him to gag on them. Noah curled his fingers to rub at Carlos’s tongue, giving him a brief reprieve before shoving them back in.

It was a pathetically short amount of time before Carlos was whimpering out little, “ _ Mhn, mhn, mhn” _ s and humping against Noah’s cruel hand. Tears were just beginning to prick at his eyes when Noah suddenly pulled away, leaving his mouth gaping as he tried to catch his breath.

“Your friends just left,” Noah told him. Carlos looked up at him, looking utterly debauched with saliva covering the bottom half of his face, curls a mess, and his big brown eyes wide and glassy.

Carlos licked his reddened lips. “Should we leave too, then?” he asked.

Noah shoved Carlos down onto their shared bed and covered his body with his own, attaching his mouth to Carlos’s and travelling down to his neck, leaving little bites as he went. Carlos flinched at each one, rutting up against his friend. 

Noah pinned Carlos’s hips down and moved to mouth at the sensitive scars on his stomach, drawing a weak whine from the younger one below him. Carlos’s hands gripped Noah’s shoulders as his tight jeans were unbuttoned, a spike of fear going through him at the thought of sharp, hungry teeth near such a sensitive appendage. Carlos forced himself to look up, staring shakily at his friend’s blue, blue eyes.

“Relax,” Noah whispered, before leaning down to lap at Carlos. Carlos threw his head back at the feeling. Noah shut his eyes in bliss at the flavor, and mouthed at the head of Carlos’s dick.

“Ah, Noah,” Carlos cried. He flinched and whined as Noah went down on him, sharp teeth grazing his cock. Carlos was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling, throwing his head back and arching his back. Tears streamed freely down his face. “Please, I-- I’m going to-- Noah!” he shouted, and his whole body spasmed as he came in his friend’s mouth. It felt like he was dying, like Noah was sucking his soul out through his dick because he just kept going. Noah kept Carlos in his mouth, swirling and sucking and nibbling until Carlos really was crying, sobs wracking his thin frame.

“Noah, please,” he whined, pushing at his friend’s shoulder. Noah finally let Carlos slip out of his mouth and moved back up to press against Carlos’s body. Something nudged insistently at Carlos’s hip and he flushed dark red as he realized what it was.

Noah tucked his face into Carlos’s throat again, rocking against him.

“I can… help,” Carlos offered, but Noah shook his head.

“This is fine,” he said, starting to move more forcefully. Soon, Noah was thrusting hard enough against Carlos to rock the bed against the wall, making a loud rhythmic cracking sound. Suddenly, he fixed his teeth into Carlos’s neck,  _ hard, _ and growled, damn near crushing Carlos against the bed with his hips. Carlos gave a short scream in surprise and pain as Noah attempted to shake him like a dog with a rabbit, only succeeding in tearing Carlos’s skin. Gradually his thrusts abated, and he managed to unlock his jaws from Carlos. Unable to stop himself, he lapped away the blood and nibbled at the edge of the wound.

Carlos wailed at the feeling, shoving his friend’s face away. “No, it hurts,” he whimpered. Gently, Noah leaned back in and lapped apologetically at the wound. Carlos soon dropped into an exhausted sleep, gripping his friend’s shoulders tightly.


End file.
